Five Years II
by wencho17
Summary: This is the much awaited sequel to Five Years- a story of love, relationships and drama that happened in a fictional world five years after graduation of some of our favorite glee characters: Finn/Quinn/Puck/Rachel. Follow the lives of these four as they find themselves in lives that they didn't expect as five more years has its way of creating its own brand of drama controversy
1. Five Years Later

Hey everybody!

First off I wanted to say welcome to everybody that has found this story. Just a quick disclaimer: this is a sequel. While it is not absolutely necessary to read Five Years, it will definitely aid your understanding of the back story and will probably make this sequel a lot more interesting and entertaining.

Since I expect most of you reading this are people who read Five Years, I'm going to give the abridged version of my lengthy explanation.

1. This is not a Quick story, this is not a Fuinn story, this is not a Puckelberry nor is it a Finchel story. This is a glee story and as such there are multiple pairings, multiple break ups, affairs, etc. Some of the things may come off a little over the top and I apologize for that. I am acknowledging this possibility now because re-reading this I picked up on some tedious and kind of repetitive stuff. In other words, there is more relationship back and forth than I originally intended. So just an FYI. I hope it doesn't deter you from reading this because it really is good. Just feel free to call me on anything you don't like because I will probably be the first to tell you, I'm not thrilled with it either.

2. That wasn't exactly short but yeah. So that said, even though it isn't perfect, the story stays true to my mantra, which in case you haven't read my stories goes as such: drama, drama, drama, plot twists, plot twists, drama, plot twists, suspense, plot twists, drama, happy ending. If you are looking for something that will have you on the edge of your seat then this is the story for you!

3. Oh I don't own glee or the characters or the storylines I use as back story/reference. I do however own glee babies that may or may not be in this story... No spoilers!

4. Reviews: I apologize if any reviews from Five Years were neglected. I took time away from the site and my email and may not have responded to them, I don't recall. If I missed responding to any reviews I apologize. That said, here is another one of my policies. If you review whether positive, negative or indifferent, I will respond. I appreciate people taking time to leave a comment and as a courtesy my policy is to leave a comment in return. Sometimes I get busy or forget and in that case, call me on it. If you don't get a review in a timely matter, remind me and I will be more than happy to oblige.

Okay so I'm pretty sure that covers all of the bases or at least all of the important ones. So now, to not keep you waiting any longer, here is Five Years II. Enjoy!

(Five years after the events in Five Years I)

"Noah, can you get the kids for dinner?" Rachel asked her husband.

"Sure babe," Puck said as he went upstairs. He returned only moments later with Ian and Bentley following closely behind.

It had been five years since Rachel considering telling Finn about Ian, who was now nine years old. It had been five years and nothing had happened. Rachel and Puck had this plan to tell Finn the truth so that they could get Finn and Quinn to break up and that Rachel would get Finn and Puck would get Quinn. On so many occasions Rachel came close to telling Finn but ultimately she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Finn and Quinn had their problems but they now had two year old twins and Rachel ended up pregnant with Puck's baby as well. She still loved Finn but she had a family with Puck and she loved him too. Besides, she couldn't break up Finn's family. He was happy and even though he deserved to know, Rachel knew it was in everyone's best interests to keep it all a secret, well everyone except the very inquisitive Ian who had decided he needed to know the truth about his father.

"Hey mom, can I ask you a question?" Ian asked as he sat at the table waiting for his dinner.

"Of course honey, what's on your mind?" Rachel asked as she placed a plate of mac and cheese in front of Ian.

"When is Brennan coming home?" the boy asked.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked, almost spitting out her own dinner.

"I miss my dad," Ian said as he pushed some food around on his plate.

"Oh okay," Rachel sighed as she tried to find the right words. Ian had been asking a lot lately about his father and Rachel had no idea what to tell him. Puck always came in to her rescue but this time it wasn't going to happen. She looked at Puck who just nodded, indicating to Rachel that it was finally time for Ian to know the truth. Rachel sighed. She knew Puck was right but she wasn't ready, she couldn't. All she could think about was her little boy on the way and Finn and Quinn's twins. He couldn't know. Not now, not ever.

"Brennan has been really busy with work but I will make sure he calls you soon," Rachel said.

"Oh okay," Ian sighed just like his mom. "It is just I haven't seen him in two years, since he came back for Bentley's birthday and I miss him."

"I understand baby," Rachel said as she hugged her son. "You know that Brennan isn't your dad though right?"

"Yeah I know but I still love him and miss him as my dad," Ian confessed. "Besides you have never told me who my actual dad is. Bentley has Brennan, the baby on the way has Puck, but who do I have? It isn't fair, they have dads and I don't."

"Aww honey," Rachel said as her son began to cry. It wasn't fair to him. She had to tell him the truth. Maybe Finn and Quinn could get through it. Maybe her and Puck could get through it. All she knew at this point was that her son deserved to know the truth and fortunately for her, she didn't have a choice anymore. Puck was about to make that decision for her.

"Ian, your mom and I have something to tell you," Puck said as he sat down next to his step-son.

"Noah," Rachel said as she glared at him.

"I'm sorry Rachel and I know this is yours to tell but he deserves to know the truth especially now," Puck said.

Rachel sighed again. "Fine."

Puck smiled. He was proud of her. He was also somewhat happy that he might finally get his chance with Quinn. Things had been shaky with the two of them and Finn almost left but once Quinn got pregnant with the twins, he decided to stay and from what Puck knew they were working things out. In fact from the conversations he had with Quinn, they were better than ever. At least that is what she told him.

"Mom, Puck, I'm confused," Ian said as he watched a few intense looks and a moment of silence take place between his mom and Puck.

"Ian, you have a dad and he is a great guy," Rachel began.

"Why have I never met him then?" Ian asked curiously.

"You have," Rachel said softly.

"I have?" Ian said confused.

"Yes, but he doesn't know that he is your father," Rachel continued. "Look Ian, your father and I were together in high school and a brief period in college. When I found out I was pregnant with you, your father and I were already broken up and I was dating Brennan. He knew he wasn't your dad but he stayed with me and planned on helping me raise you until he left but that is another story and not at all your or your sister's fault. Anyway, I thought it was better to keep it a secret because after college I hadn't seen your dad. That is until five years ago when he and your stepdad both came back into my life. I wanted to tell your dad the truth but he was with his old girlfriend and they were raising her daughter together. I knew I couldn't ruin their relationship and,"

"Their daughter and my sister?" Ian asked pretty sure he now knew who his father was.

"Well not biologically, but yes Quinn's daughter Beth is your step-sister," Rachel corrected.

"That means Uncle Finn is my dad?" Ian asked a little confused.

"Yes baby, your Uncle Finn is actually your dad," Rachel said as she looked at Puck.

"When did you plan on telling me, on telling him?" Ian asked angrily. He was only nine years old so he had no idea why his mom kept such a big secret from him and from Finn. He was too young to understand how complicated everything was about to get.

"She was going to tell you at the right time Ian," Puck jumped in. "You were so young and your mom just wanted to wait until you were old enough to understand and your Uncle Finn, I mean dad, well, it is hard to explain."

"I wanted to tell Finn I really did, but he was so happy with Quinn and the twins. I couldn't ruin that," Rachel said before immediately realizing what she said and wanting to take it back.

"I would ruin his life?" Ian asked with tears in his eyes.

"No baby that isn't what I meant," Rachel said apologizing. "I was just afraid he would leave your Aunt Quinn to be with me when he found out the truth and even though that was mine and Noah's original plan, I couldn't break up his family."

"So I was just a pawn in your and Puck's game?" Ian asked. "You were only going to tell dad the truth to get him back but then you changed your mind? Did you ever think it would make me happy to know the truth and maybe it would make dad happy too?"

"Ian, I am so sorry," Rachel said as she tried to comfort her son.

"I can't talk to you right now," Ian said as he ran upstairs trying to hide his tears from his mom.

"Oh Noah, what did I just do?" Rachel asked with tears in her own eyes.

"It is going to be okay babe," Puck said as he held Rachel close. "He was going to find out sooner rather than later. Just give him some time, he will cool off."

"I hope so," Rachel sobbed. "I just wish I had told him the truth before but I mean he is only nine, I didn't think he would understand."

"He is incredibly intelligent and asks a lot of questions," Puck reminded his wife.

"I just wish he could have been a bit older," Rachel admitted.

"Yeah I know," Puck added. "You know what you have to do now though?"

"I'll call him tomorrow," Rachel sighed. "Right now I just want to check on my little guy."

"Okay," Puck said. "Just remember he might need some time to process it all."

Rachel smiled. "I just have to make sure he is okay." With that she ascended the steps and headed towards Ian's room. The door was closed so she knocked. "Ian, Ian," she said before knocking again. "Open the door Ian," she tried again. Hearing no response, Rachel opened the door and fell to the ground in horror. She rushed downstairs where she gave Puck the worst news imaginable.

"Ian is gone," Rachel sobbed. "He's gone."


	2. The Disappearance of Ian Berry

**A/N: I apologize for the late, late, late update. Normally I'm not this bad. It's just with school back in session, it being my junior year of college, my schedule has gotten super hectic. With homework, the writing I do for two sports websites, plus working three sets of odd jobs here and there, my time has really been zapped. That and I'm in the process of managing like three stories at once, something I've never done before so we will see what happens.**

**I will try to get future updates up sooner. If you don't mind the wait however, I think you will find this story enjoyable. Oh and I haven't gotten any reviews yet! I know this is just chapter two but let me know what you guys think, thoughts, comments, likes, dislikes, anything and everything!**

"What do you mean gone?" Puck asked confused.

"I mean gone as in he is not in his room," Rachel said extremely panicked.

"Did you check the other rooms?" Puck asked trying to calm his wife. "Maybe he is in our room or Bentley's or the guest room."

"Oh yeah maybe, he has to be in one of those rooms," Rachel said a little less nervous.

"I'll go check, okay babe?" Puck said as Rachel nodded.

"Your brother is probably just playing around," Rachel said as she held Bentley close. "Daddy will find him, he has too."

"Ian, Ian," Puck called as he inspected the guest room.

"Ian, this isn't funny, come out here now," Puck called again as he searched his and Rachel's bedroom and then Bentley's room.

Now a little nervous himself, Puck ran back into Ian's room and absolutely tore it apart looking for any sign of where the boy might be. He searched through every inch of the room when he noticed the window. It was open. Immediately, Puck began looking through Ian's drawers. He couldn't tell if any clothes were missing but he noticed the suitcase was gone. It was a bit of a relief for Puck because it meant Ian probably ran away and wasn't kidnapped. Although a nine year old boy alone, who knows where, wasn't exactly the most comforting news either.

Puck descended the stairs slowly unsure of how he would break the news to Rachel. He didn't have much to think however as Rachel immediately met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Did you find him?" she asked.

"Rachel, I think you better sit down," Puck said as he led Rachel to the couch.

"Noah, where is my son?" Rachel demanded to know.

"I don't know," Puck admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Rachel screamed. "How can you not know? Where is Ian?"

"The window in his bedroom was open and his suitcase was missing," Puck said matter-of-factly.

"He ran away?" Rachel asked now terrified as to where her little boy might be.

"That's what it seems like," Puck admitted, "but we'll find him and bring him home, I promise. I'm a cop Rach, it's what I do. I won't let anything happen to our boy."

"I have to tell Finn," Rachel said after a few seconds of silence.

"You think now is the best time?" Puck asked. "He's probably going to be upset with you for keeping the secret and then finding out Ian is missing, maybe it should wait until we have Ian back safe and sound."

"I guess you are right Noah but he's a cop too, he could help us find him," Rachel said as she paced around the room.

"He's in Ohio. We're in New York. If Ian ran away he is going to be here and the quicker we start looking the quicker we will find him," Puck told his wife. "I'm going to go call my buddies at the station and start looking. We're going to bring him home Rachel, I promise."

Puck kissed Rachel and said goodbye before heading out to his car to look for Ian. Puck loved Ian as if he was his own son. He practically raised him as his own for five years now and he was going to bring him home.

Rachel sat on the couch, phone in hand. She was so nervous. She trusted that her Noah would bring home Ian but at the same time she was so scared and couldn't help but think this was all her fault. Ian ran away because she waited to tell him about his dad and now Finn might never get to see his son again. It was horrible, Rachel couldn't take it. Finn had to know, he just had to.

**Things are about to start picking up.**

**Ian is missing and Finn still doesn't know the truth. Is Puck right though, did he just run away or was he really kidnapped? What is going to happen when Finn finds out the truth? How will this impact the lives of all four of our main characters?**

**Stay tuned!**


	3. Uncle Blaine

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. For those of you out there reading this, I'm really sorry I have been so bad updating. I'm not even going to make excuses but life and I are currently in a battle of responsibilities and right now life is winning. So I decided to remedy this that I am going to make my best effort to update this and my other stories once a week on Sundays. I feel bad for not giving a chapter in so long. So today you lucky people will get three! I didn't want to sandwich them like this but yeah, I think it will work.**

Also, I don't want to be that person that says, "I'll only update if I get X number of reviews." I don't want to do that. That said, reviews definitely do provide motivation. If I know people are liking the story, I'll feel more urgency to get you guys new chapters. I'll still update every sunday, its just something to think about.  
-

"Can I get one train ticket to Ohio?" a small boy asked.

"Are you by yourself?" the woman at the counter asked.

"No, my mom and dad are here," the boy lied.

"Okay well I can't sell you a ticket unless your mom or dad is here," the woman said.

"I know they are here, I'll just go get them and," the boy was interrupted.

"I'm the boy's dad," a voice spoke up and appeared behind the boy. "There you are Ian, your mom and I were worried."

"Yeah, uh, I'm here," Ian said playing along. "So now that my dad is here can I get that ticket?"

"Actually son, mom and I changed our minds. You won't be needing that ticket after all," the man said. "Thank you Miss for your time," he said addressing the ticket taker. "Come on Ian."

As soon as the man was able to pull Ian away from the crowd, he sat down with him on a bench to ask some questions.

"Ian, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Where are your mom and Puck?"

"Not here and how did you know it was me Uncle Blaine?" Ian asked.

"You don't think I would forget my favorite little guy would you?" Blaine smiled. "Besides your sweatshirt says 'Berry' on the back."

"Oh right," Ian said as he made a mental note not to wear something with his name on it next time he tried to run away. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking a train to Pittsburgh to visit some family," Blaine said. "And how about you, I could ask you the same question. Does your mom know you are here?"

"Well not exactly but I'm visiting some family too," Ian said.

"Without your mom or Puck?" Blaine asked confused.

"Yeah, I kind of ran away," Ian admitted.

"Why?" Blaine asked concerned for the boy he considered his nephew.

"Because I was mad at my mom and Puck and wanted to see my dad," Ian told Blaine.

"Your dad, isn't he in California working on that movie?" Blaine asked.

"Brennan is in California, yeah, but he isn't my dad," Ian responded much to Blaine's surprise.

"He's not your dad?" Blaine asked still extremely confused.

"Oh right, no one else knows," Ian sighed. "Turns out you are my uncle in more than just being mom's friend."

"What do you mean Ian?" Blaine asked.

"Uncle Kurt's brother Finn, he's my dad," Ian confessed.

"Finn is your dad?" Blaine asked shocked.

"I know, it caught me by surprise too," Ian said. "Mom never told him either so he doesn't know. That is why I'm going to Ohio, to see him and tell him."

"Ian, I understand wanting to see your dad and to tell him, but did you really think all of this through?" Blaine asked. "Couldn't you just call Finn and tell him?"

"I wanted to tell him in person," Ian smiled. "I've always loved Uncle Finn and know that he loves me but now that I know he is my dad, it changes everything."

"It may very well," Blaine commented. "Do you think Finn will be ready for that?"

"I don't know, I didn't really think about that," Ian confessed. "I just, I never had a dad before. I mean I love Puck and he is like a dad to me and so was Brennan, when I actually thought he was my dad, but Finn is my real dad and he needs to know."

"What about Finn's kids?" Blaine asked. "What about Liam and Mackenzie? They are just babies. They can't lose their father."

"Well, they wouldn't," Ian thought. "Finn can stay with them and visit me on weekends and stuff."

"You would be okay with that?" Blaine continued to question.

"Well no but it works with Puck and Beth," Ian observed.

"That's a good point," Blaine commented. "Maybe you should talk to her about it before making such a big decision."

"Maybe you are right," Ian sighed. "I just want to see him so badly."

"Oh I know," Blaine said as he put his arm around his nephew. "How about we wait though? Your mom is probably worried sick about you, so let's just go home and we can talk to her and if she says it is okay I will take you to Ohio to see Finn myself."

"Really, you'd do that for me?" Ian asked hopefully.

"That's what uncles are for, right?" Blaine asked.

"Right," Ian smiled.

"Okay, let me call your mom to let her know that you are safe, okay?" Blaine said.

"Okay," Ian nodded.

"I'll be right back," Blaine said as he went to call Rachel. Keeping Ian in his sights, Blaine tried to make the call but had no reception. He turned the corner to make the call.

"Hey Rach," it's Blaine.

"Oh hi Blaine," Rachel answered through muted sobs.

"I have Ian," Blaine responded.

"You what?" Rachel asked both confused and happy. "Oh my God is he okay, what happened, where did you find him?" She was asking questions a mile a minute.

"I found him at the train station," Blaine began. "He was going to go see Finn. He told me what you told him."

"I'm so glad you were there," Rachel said as she took in the news.

"Me too," Blaine continued. "Anyway, I found him and convinced him to let me take him home so you two can talk more. We're leaving the station now."

"Thank you Blaine, thank you so much," Rachel said still crying.

"Anytime," Blaine smiled. "We should be home in about an hour. Bye Rachel."

"Bye Blaine," Rachel said so happy her son was safe.

After getting off the phone, Blaine headed back to the bench to get Ian. As he turned around however, he saw a heavy metal object and before he knew it, he was on the ground knocked out cold.

Rachel was ecstatic at Blaine's call but she knew what else she had to do. All she could think about was what if something had happened to Ian and Finn never knew he was his son? She had to tell him, so she dialed his number to give him the news.

**So happy Blaine/Ian fluff yay! But of course happiness is short lived...**


	4. When the Truth Comes Out

_Meanwhile in Ohio..._

Finn looked completely shocked as he walked into the kitchen of the house he and Quinn shared.

"What's wrong baby?" Quinn asked as she was cleaning up the dishes.

"I, I have a son," Finn said as he sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, almost like all of the air had been taken out of him.

"Of course you do," Quinn laughed. "He's asleep in the other room."

"No, I, there's, it's Ian," Finn finally said.

"Ian?" Quinn asked confused. "As in Ian Berry, Rachel's son?"

"Yeah, she just called me," Finn said.

"Rachel told you just now?" Quinn asked as she tried to piece everything together.

"Yeah, she uh, she just called me," Finn repeated.

"Well, that's good news right?" Quinn asked. She didn't say anything to Finn but ever since she met Rachel's little boy, she always had her suspicions about who the kid's father was. He had so many mannerisms that reminded Quinn of Finn but she convinced herself it wasn't true. If Ian had turned out to be Finn's son, it would probably change everything.

"I, I don't know," Finn sighed. "I mean Ian is a great kid but I don't know. I have another kid and I have no idea what to do about it."

"You'll figure it out," Quinn said as she sat down and put her arm around Finn.

"Should I go see him?" Finn asked.

"Does he know the truth?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, Rachel said she told him and that he kind of freaked out and ran away," Finn confessed.

"He ran away?" Quinn asked, concern for the boy setting in. "My God, is he okay?"

"Yeah, uh, Rachel said that Blaine actually found him," Finn said. "She said he ran away when he found out the news but that Blaine called her before she called me and said he was bringing him home."

"That's great news," Quinn said surprised by Finn's confused expression. "Something wrong? Ian's safe, you should be so happy."

"I am, it's just," Finn began. "I've missed nine years of the kid's life and I could have missed even more. If something had happened to him and I never knew the truth, I just, I don't know what I would have done."

"Aww baby, I understand," Quinn said trying to comfort Finn. "All that matters though is that Ian is safe and home and if I were you I wouldn't miss another second of your son's life."

"I think you are right," Finn said. "I have to go see him."

"I think that is a great idea but since he just got back, it might be a little traumatic you know? I know I said don't miss another second, but maybe you should just let Rachel talk to him first," Quinn advised him. "Besides it is late. By the time you get to New York, it will be almost midnight and then you still have to come home for work in the morning."

"Okay," Finn sighed. "I'll visit him tomorrow after work. I can take Beth too if you want, to see Puck."

"How about I go with you then?" Quinn suggested. "We can take the weekend. That way you can spend some time with your son."

"Great idea," Finn smiled. "It's been a while since you, me and the kids got away."

"Yeah, I know," Quinn sighed.

"It might help us you know, get back on track," Finn admitted.

"Yeah, I can't say I'm sorry enough for that again," Quinn said.

"I don't know what exactly we are anymore but I know that I still care about you and I wouldn't leave you with two babies," Finn confessed.

"I thought it was because of the kids," Quinn sighed.

"Well Quinn, you did hurt me pretty badly but I'm trying, I really am," Finn said.

"Would you be trying if it wasn't for the twins?" Quinn asked seriously.

Finn took a few seconds to think about it. "I don't know," he responded. "But that doesn't matter because we have the kids and they are amazing and I'm here and you're here and we are going to work this out somehow because it is inconvenient not to."

"Yeah because that is love," Quinn whispered.

"What did you say?" Finn questioned.

"Nothing, I just said that I agree with you," Quinn lied.

**Hmm so when Five Years ended Quinn and Finn had just gotten back together and were getting ready to start a new life. Five years gone by and now things don't seem so wonderful. Take your guesses on what could have happened. All will be revealed soon enough!**


	5. Taken

(3 hours later)

Rachel sat at her kitchen table next to Puck. It had been two hours since Blaine called saying he was bringing Ian home and so far no sign of either of them. Rachel was starting to get nervous.

"Noah, Blaine and Ian were supposed to be back two hours ago," Rachel said. "He hasn't answered my calls, I'm starting to get worried."

"I'm sure they are okay," Puck said trying to reassure Rachel. "His phone probably died and they probably got caught in traffic or something."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Rachel said. "I just,"

Rachel was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it," Puck said as he went into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello, who is it?" Puck asked.

"Puck, Puck, help me please, Puck," Ian's voice was cut off.

"Ian, is that you?" Puck asked now pretty scared himself.

"If you ever want to see your son again, you will follow my instructions," the voice on the other line said.

"Who are you and where is Ian?" Puck demanded to know.

"You don't need to know, just wait for the text message to see what your first mission is," the voice said before hanging up.

"Hello? Hello?" Puck screamed before realizing the phone was hung up and the voice was gone.

The stakes just got higher, Puck thought. Ian was kidnapped and this time it seemed serious.

**And the plot thickens! Let me know what you guys think so far and then stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	6. When the Person You Need Isn't There

**A/N: Better late than never right? I know I said Sunday for updates but I got really busy. So, to make up for it, here is not one, not two, but THREE chapters for your viewing pleasure! Again, thanks for the reviews, I'll get back to them ASAP. Enjoy the story, things are going to get really intense, real soon...**

"Noah, was that Blaine?" Rachel asked when her husband returned to the room.

"Yeah, he uh said they were stuck in traffic and since it was late, he was going to umm take Ian back to his and Kurt's for the night," Puck lied. He didn't want to say anything to upset Rachel. Stress wasn't good for her or the baby.

"Noah I really want to see my son, can't they bring him home?" Rachel pleaded."I understand but I think he, I think it is better he stays the night," Puck continued. "You know how drivers can be late at night."

"Okay maybe you are right," Rachel said making Puck think he was in the clear at least for one night. "I want to talk to Ian though."

"Blaine said he fell asleep in the car and after the say he has had, I think we should just let him sleep," Puck lied again.

"Fine, but first thing tomorrow, we are going to get him," Rachel ordered.

"Okay, fine, yeah first thing tomorrow," Puck said trailing off a little bit. There was no way he could bring Ian home by tomorrow. Rachel would eventually have to know.

"Noah is something wrong?" Rachel asked noticing the change in her husband's voice.

"No nothing is wrong, it is just, you should get your rest," Puck said as he ushered Rachel upstairs. "Get some sleep, both you and the little guy are going to need it," Puck said before kissing Rachel and then kissing her stomach.

"I love you Rachel," he added as he watched her from the bottom of the stairs.

"We love you too Daddy," Rachel smiled as she disappeared from view into her room.

As soon as Rachel was out of sight, Puck grabbed his keys and his coat. He got into his car, pulled out his phone and dialed the one number he could to help him. He didn't want to get the cops involved yet and he couldn't file a missing persons report for fear of what it would do to Rachel.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Quinn answered.

"Hey Quinn it's Puck," he said as calmly as he could.

"Hey Puck, what do you want it's past midnight," Quinn said.

"I, uh, I need to talk to Finn," Puck said.

It was then that Quinn noticed how his voice sounded. It wasn't normal, something was wrong.

"Puck, you don't sound like yourself, is something wrong?" Quinn asked.

Puck sighed. He didn't exactly want to tell Quinn, but he couldn't lie to her. "Yeah, it's Ian," he said.

"Oh," Quinn responded thinking it was about Rachel telling Ian the truth. "I know Finn knows but it is going to be okay. The four of us will figure something out."

"No Quinn, it's not that," Puck sighed. "Ian was uh, well he was uh, he's not,"

"Puck, what happened to your little boy?" Quinn asked as she could tell he was struggling for words.

"My little boy," Puck whispered to himself. "He is my little boy."

"Puck?" Quinn asked again. "Is Ian okay?"

"No," Puck said solemnly. "Ian was kidnapped."

"Oh my God," Quinn said still trying to understand. "Finn said that Rachel told him Blaine found him and was bringing him home. How did he get kidnapped?"

"I don't know, I just know I got a phone call about twenty minutes ago giving me instructions to find my first clue," Puck admitted.

"Rachel must be a mess," Quinn said.

"She doesn't know," Puck sighed.

"What do you mean she doesn't know?" Quinn asked confused.

"I couldn't tell her because she thought he was coming home and today already has been so stressful on her and it wouldn't be good for her, or the baby," Puck finished.

"Rachel's pregnant?" Quinn asked a little shocked.

"Rachel's pregnant?" Finn echoed with the same surprise.

Quinn turned around to see Finn standing right behind her.

"Is that Finn?" Puck asked when he heard another voice. "Can I talk to him?"

"Yeah sure," Quinn said as she handed her husband the phone. "It's Puck."

"I don't want to talk to Puck," Finn said, initially refusing the phone.

"Finn, it's about your son," Quinn clarified, once again handing Finn the phone.

"What do you want Puck, Quinn said it was something about Ian," Finn answered.

"Hey Finn, yeah, uh there is something I need to tell you," Puck began. "Look I don't know how to say this but Ian, he uh, he was kidnapped?"

"What the hell do you mean kidnapped?" Finn asked. "Rachel said Blaine was bringing him home."

"Yeah that is what we all thought," Puck continued. "I don't know what happened but I just got a phone call from someone saying they had Ian."

"Did you trace the call?" Finn asked.

"I had somebody at the station do it but it was a burner, no trace," Puck said.

"Okay, did you check the voice?" Finn asked again.

"Finn, I'm a cop too," Puck responded. "Yes, of course I did. Ever since I got the call, I've done everything in my power. I'm on my way to answer this first clue the kidnapper sent me now."

"He's sending you clues?" Finn asked confused. "Does he want you to find Ian?"

"Finn, you're a cop, you know how this works," Puck said. "He's playing a game."

"Puck, the only people that play games like that are," Finn stopped. "Oh God, this is serious."

"Yeah and that is why I'm calling you," Puck confessed.

"What can I do?" Finn asked extremely concerned.

"You're one of the best cops I know," Puck began. "Even if you weren't Ian's father I would be calling you. I need you to come to New York and help me track this son of a bitch down to get our boy back."

"Yeah, uh absolutely, I'll be up tomorrow morning first thing," Finn said.

"Thanks," Puck said. "I'll let you know if I find anything. Bye."

"Bye," Finn said before hanging up the phone. He just stood there in shock until Quinn came up, tears in her eyes, and put her arms around him. Finn and Quinn weren't exactly on the best of terms but he needed that hug so he hugged her back tightly not wanting to let go.


	7. Finding Comfort in Her Arms

It was 4am when Puck finally got back to his house. As he walked in the door, Ian not with him, Puck slammed his keys on the ground. Having searched for hours to find this warehouse when Puck finally got there, Ian wasn't. He searched every inch of the place before discovering just another clue with instructions for the next step to take place at 6am, two hours from now.

Puck had called Finn and he was taking the first flight to New York he could book. He told Puck he could be at his place by 6, so it fit perfectly with this crazy clue search. Puck dreaded what would happen at 6am however because at six, Rachel would be up and would be asking questions Puck didn't want to have to answer.

Unfortunately for Puck he wouldn't be able to wait until 6am because Rachel was already awake and as Puck turned around from where he was pacing, he saw her standing right behind him, knowing something was wrong.

"Where were you?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, I was out," Puck said still trying to keep up the lie.

"At 4am?" Rachel asked curious as to why he was out so late.

"Yeah," Puck responded.

"Noah, I know you are lying to me so just tell me what is going on?" Rachel demanded to know.

Puck sighed. He had to tell her the truth. "Rachel, can you sit down, I have to tell you something."

"What is it Noah, you are starting to scare me," Rachel said as Puck led her to the couch.

"You have to try to stay calm because stress isn't good for you or the baby," Puck said. "Ian isn't at Blaine and Kurt's."

"Where is he then?" Rachel asked, now scared out of her mind.

"He was kidnapped," Puck admitted.

'Kidnapped?" Rachel asked in horror. "No, that can't be right. I talked to Blaine, he said he was taking him home. He has to be with Blaine."

"That's what I thought honey but I got this phone call last night and it was Ian and he told me he needed help," Puck began. "Then I heard this voice saying that if I ever wanted to see him again, I would have to play his game."

"His game?" Rachel asked still in disbelief. "What does that even mean?"

"It means he or she or whoever the hell it is, isn't your typical kidnapper," Puck confessed.

"Oh my God Noah, what if they hurt my baby," Rachel said beginning to panic.

"Finn and I aren't going to let that happen," Puck assured her.

"Finn?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah, I called him last night and he is flying in to help me catch this guy," Puck told Rachel.

"Did you file a missing persons report with the NYPD?" Rachel asked.

"Unfortunately it hasn't been 24 hours yet so they can't do anything," Puck informed her.

"But you're a cop and you work there," Rachel said through tears. "They can't do anything?"

"My partner at the station is going to file as soon as possible and then the guys assured me they will have the entire squad looking for Ian," Puck promised. "We're going to bring him home."

"You have to," Rachel sobbed into Puck's chest. "I can't live without my baby."

Puck sat there soothing Rachel until she fell asleep. It was about 5:30am when she finally cried herself to sleep. Puck got up and grabbed some breakfast as he sat at his laptop trying to find anything that might give him information on where Ian could be. At 6am, the doorbell rang.

"Finn," Puck said as he greeted Finn, "and Quinn?" he added a little surprised to see his ex.

"Hi Puck," Quinn said. "I came to help Rachel while you guys look for Ian."

"Thank you," Puck said.

"Noah, is it Ian, is he home?" Rachel asked as if waking up from a dream. She looked around to see her husband, Quinn and then Finn standing by the door. He noticed her too and immediately went over to her.

"Rachel," Finn said as he started to walk toward her.

"Oh Finn," Rachel cried as she ran into his arms. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry I let this happen."

"It's okay Rach, it's okay," Finn said as he continued to hold her, letting her cry into his chest. "I'm here now and we are going to get him back, I promise."

"Please Finn," Rachel continued to cry. "Please bring home our son."

Finn and Rachel stayed frozen in that position for what seemed like forever. Minutes went by and Puck started to get perturbed. He formed a fist with his hands at his side which he thought went unnoticed until he felt a hand grab and unclench his fist.

"It's okay Puck," Quinn said as she grabbed his fist. "You'll bring your boy home."

Puck gave a small smile at Quinn. Only she would know him well enough to see why he was starting to get angry.

"They are parents together," Quinn continued. "You and I know what that is like. If something ever happened to Beth,"

"Yeah," Puck sighed still holding Quinn's hand.

As Rachel and Finn had their moment, Puck and Quinn shared one as well. Continuing to hold hands, Quinn turned to face Puck and gave him a hug. "It's going to be okay," she whispered to him. "It's going to be okay."

Holding Quinn, everything felt so familiar, so much so that Puck kissed Quinn on the top of her head, unbeknownst to Finn who was actually doing the same thing with Rachel.

A few minutes of silence and togetherness later, both couples pulled apart remembering why they were there in the first place.

"Go find our baby," Rachel whispered to Finn as they pulled away from their embrace.

"Go find your baby," Quinn whispered to Puck as they pulled away from each other.

Without another word, both boys were gone leaving Quinn and Rachel alone and both of them without so much as a goodbye from their husbands. It didn't go unnoticed by either but talking about Finn and Puck? Well, that was unchartered territory for Quinn and Rachel. The weird past the four of them shared was something none of them really talked about especially Rachel and Quinn who rarely talked anyway. Besides, Quinn reasoned that she wasn't here to talk about Puck or Finn; she was here to comfort Rachel as best she could.

"Can I get you anything?" Quinn asked after a few minutes of silence. "Tea, coffee, water?"

"No thank you," Rachel said.

"How about something to eat?" Quinn tried again.

"I'm okay but thank you Quinn," Rachel repeated.

"Come on Rachel, you have to eat something, it's not healthy especially since you are eating for two," Quinn said.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said.

"You have to eat to keep that baby healthy," Quinn clarified.

"How did you know I was pregnant?" Rachel asked.

"Oh," Quinn said not realizing what Puck told her was supposed to be a secret. "Puck kind of told me over the phone."

"We weren't going to tell anybody yet because I kind of just found out but yeah I'm pregnant with Puck's baby," Rachel admitted.

"I should hope so," Quinn said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing it is just Puck is your husband so you should be having his baby," Quinn said.

"Oh yeah right," Rachel quickly said. "It's Puck's baby as it should be," Rachel added refusing to accept the slim chance that it wasn't.

"Okay so yeah, you should eat," Quinn said getting back on topic. "How many months along are you?"

"Three and two weeks," Rachel said as she thought back to that time and that one night that has left questions in her mind ever since she found out she was pregnant


	8. Belonging to Someone Else

_(flashback)_

The phone rang and Rachel, who was with the kids staying in Ohio for the summer to visit her dads, answered.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hi uh Rach, it's Finn," he said.

"Oh hi Finn, how are you?" Rachel said.

"Not good," he responded.

"What happened?" Rachel asked concerned.

"I think my marriage is over," Finn told her.

"What?" Rachel asked confused. "I thought you and Quinn were working things out. I mean you have one and a half year old twins and all."

"Yeah, I know," Finn sighed, "and if it wasn't for the kids, I probably would have left already."

"Finn, don't jump to any conclusions," Rachel said. "You and Quinn will work this out, you always do."

"I don't think so this time," Finn admitted. "I really think this is it for us."

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"It's kind of complicated," Finn began.

"Do you want to come over and talk about it?" Rachel asked regretting it almost immediately.

"No that's okay," Finn said.

He was just about to hang up with Rachel before the doorbell rang. It was Puck.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Finn said as he opened the door.

"Hey Finn, can I come in?" Puck asked, not knowing anything about the fight that just took place.

"Sure why the hell not because I'm leaving," Finn said as he grabbed his coat and slammed the door.

Fifteen minutes later he was knocking on the door he had knocked on so many times before in the past.

"Finn?" Rachel said when she opened the door to see him standing there. "I thought you said you didn't want to come over?"

"That was before your husband showed up at my door," Finn said as he followed Rachel into the house.

"Noah went over your house?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Yupp," Finn said faking a smile. "I can only assume Quinn told him about our fight and he came running to pick up the pieces just like he did a few years ago and we all know how that turned out."

"Yeah," Rachel sighed. "Quinn ended up pregnant with baby Puckerman #2."

"I should have just left then," Finn said reflecting on his decision to stay.

"If you left then you wouldn't have those two beautiful twins," Rachel pointed out.

"Yeah the twins who I didn't even believe were mine," Finn admitted. "Look, I love those kids and I know now they are mine but I just can't help think how less complicated things would be."

"I guess I can understand that," Rachel said as she handed Finn a cup of coffee.

"I'm such an idiot," Finn said after a few seconds of silence. "You know she is probably over there working on making baby Puckerman #3 as we speak."

"Do you really think she would cheat on you again?" Rachel asked Finn and herself. When Quinn cheated on Finn the first time when they were married, Rachel and Noah weren't together. In fact, they were still working on their plan to break up the couple. It worked for him but Rachel she just couldn't do it. Now that her and Noah were married she couldn't help but wonder if he still wanted Quinn. He did rush right over to see her.

"Honestly, I never thought she would cheat on me once let alone twice," Finn admitted. "Also, do you honestly think Puck would think twice when it came to cheating on you?"

Rachel thought about it. She knew that Noah loved her and she loved him but there was always this pull she felt toward Finn and she knew Noah felt it toward Quinn. It was almost as if they got together knowing they were each other's second choice. Despite all of that however, Rachel loved Noah and hoped that he wouldn't cheat on her.

"I don't know," she answered. "I hope he would never but when it comes to Quinn it is almost as if everything we have goes out the window."

"I would never cheat on you," Finn said as he reached his hand across the table to grab Rachel's.

"I mean what does she have that I don't?" Rachel asked, oblivious to Finn's advances.

"Nothing," Finn said with a smile. "You're perfect."

With that Rachel turned around to face Finn and slowly but surely the two were inches away from each other, feeling the breath of the other on their faces. They sat like that for a few seconds before Finn inched closer touching Rachel's lips with his own. Before they knew it, they were making out in the kitchen.

"Finn, I can't do this," Rachel said pulling away as he slipped his hand under her shirt. "I'm married and so are you."

"We both know that who we are with isn't who we are meant to be with," Finn said. "It's always been you Rachel."

At this point Rachel allowed herself to get caught up in the moment. She heard the words from Finn she had always wanted to hear and it was perfect. Besides, she convinced herself, Noah was probably sleeping with Quinn at the moment anyway. It would all be okay, just one night.

**So this chapter just provides little bit of context of some of what happened in the five years in between the first story and this sequel. Yes, Quinn cheated on Finn and Rachel cheated on Puck but there is so much more to the story. This after all, is only one side of that night. More will be revealed as the goes on. As always, please review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Not an Update Be Back Soon!

Hey everyone. I'm posting this for anyone reading any of the three stories I am currently working on. With school getting so hectic as the semester winds down, I am going on hiatus until winter break. I just don't have time to work on things outside of school work right now and with some stories, don't want you to have to wait especially in suspenseful chapters. So that said, my next update won't come until mid December after finals. Hope you guys come back then to catch the conclusions to the stories. Thanks for reading!


End file.
